The Ancient Wars
by DemonicFire2
Summary: Three new demi gods, the Roman camp has turned on the Greek camp. Set a year after the Giant's War victory. Can the new demi gods help the Greeks and find the reason behind the Roman's newfound violence, who know?
1. Chapter 1

What's up people of the Fan Fiction Universe! This is my first attempt at a Percy Jackson Fan Fic so go easy on me please. I will be using some of the main characters but I will be inventing my own as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

Prologue: Percy in Trouble

Percy Jackson knew when he was outmatched; his current opponent was far more skilled than him. Perhaps Percy might have beaten him if he still had the curse of Achilles but that was long gone, that had disappeared before the Giant War. Percy just counted himself lucky that he had survived that long enough to finally stay a summer with Annabeth. "Come on Perseus Jackson! Fight me! I have been led to believe that you were the greatest of the Greek demi-god fighters. If this is true then we shall have no problem defeating your Camp!" His opponent jeered. Percy's vision became blurred as the hilt of the warriors sword connected with his skull. The last thing that he saw before he blacked out was the face of his opponent, the face of Jason Grace.

So what you guys think? Big twist there huh? Don't worry it will all be explained soon. Once again please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys what's up? What you think of my first chapter. Did it surprise you? I hope so. Anyway, on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

The Ancient Wars

Chapter Two: The first new Demi-God.

"Michael, get up! You're going to miss the bus!" Michael's mom shouted up to him. Michael let out a groan and got out of bed. He checked himself over in the mirror and put on a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and his old pair of runners. The only reason he wore those runners was because he ran track at school and his old runners were his most comfortable pair. He grabbed his school bag and ran downstairs to the kitchen, where his mother passed him a plate of toast. "Eat up; you're going to need it!" She said to him. Michael shoved the toast into his mouth, said a muffled 'Goodbye' to his Mom and then ran out the door.

On his way to school, he met up with his two best friends, James and Adam. They were the only two who put up with him being ADHD and dyslexic. He often started shaking in class and he looked like a proper fool in front of the class but his two friends would not laugh at him. As they walked, they passed the house of Michael's long time crush, Shauna Williams. Michael waved to her and got a surprise when she waved back. She then looked at him weirdly, like he was something that had just crawled out of the sewers. He looked away quickly, which was a big mistake as she sprinted towards him holding a long, sharp knife. 'What the Hades is she doing' Michael thought, and then he shook his head wondering why he had said Hades instead of Hell. He turned to run, but what should have been James and Adam was now holding him down. Shauna stood over him, she was no longer the pretty girl that he had a crush on, she now was completely different. At least her lower body was different. Where her legs should have been instead there was a long, scaled tail. Her hands had grown claws too. James and Adam had changed as well, they were now even bigger, their bodies ripped with muscles and they each only had one eye, in the centre of their heads.

"Well, well." Shauna said. "It seems that we have found our demi-god boys. Ha-ha, hold him still while I take a little of his blood." Michael closed his eyes and waited for the blade to come into contact with his skin but it never came. Instead, he heard Shauna scream. He opened his eyes and saw a boy a little older than himself holding a sword that was lodged into Shauna's neck. He watched in awe as she disintegrated before his very eyes. The boy then swung the sword in two swift strokes, cutting down the two Cyclops. As soon as the Cyclops had disintegrated, he walked up to Michael and offered him a hand up.

"Thanks, uh who are you?" Michael asked. The boy smiled. "My name is Lucas. I'm a son of Athena. Who's your parent?" Michael was confused so he just said "Uh, Jenny Sorenson." Lucas laughed, "No, not your mortal parent, I mean your godly parent. Who is it?" Again, Michael was confused so he shrugged and said "I dunno!" Lucas looked at him with a worried expression. "Oh crap! Alright, I need to get you to camp straight away!" He grabbed Michael by the hand and whistled. To Michael's utter shock, a horse with wings flew down and landed beside them. Lucas pulled Michael over to the winged horse and hoisted him on. He then climbed on himself and told Michael to hang on. He patted the horse on the top of his head and the horse shot into the sky.

Even before the camp came into sight, Michael felt sick. It was probably because he was on the back of a flying horse. When they landed, they were approached by a man in a wheelchair. "Good evening, my name is Chiron. How are you young man?" He said, offering his hand. Michael shook his hand and looked around, awestruck at the camp. Chiron chuckled. "Allow me to explain, m'boy. You are a demigod, which means that one of your parents was a God of Ancient Greece. Now, is it your mother or father?" Chiron asked. Michael said that he did not know but then said "Oh, well my Mom is mortal. That's all I know." Chiron nodded, "Good, at least that narrows it down a little. Anyway, you should be claimed soon enough." It was as if Michael's Godly parent was waiting for Chiron to say that, because as soon as he said it Michael felt a whoosh of air pass over him. He looked up on instinct and saw that there was a glowing bow and arrow above his head. He swore at the sight of this event, but quickly apologized to Chiron. Chiron smiled, "All hail Michael Sorenson, son of Apollo!" Michael heard a lot of people cheer. He looked over Chiron's shoulder and saw a bunch of kids by a basketball net cheering him on. Lucas smiled and said, "They're your siblings. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now, come on. I'll show you around."

Michael was beginning to think that the place wasn't that bad while Lucas showed him around. The people seemed cool, the place seemed awesome and even the fire wall excited him. Finally, Lucas brought to the weapons shed. Michael couldn't help but swear again after seeing what was inside. Hundreds of weapons, swords, axes, hammers, spears, bows and even the occasional firearm. "Pick any one you want." Lucas said to him. Michael stared at him like he was mad. "I'm not kidding, every demigod needs a weapon. So pick one that you feel most comfortable with." Michael shrugged and looked around. He picked up a spear but it felt awkward in his hands. He then picked up a metre-long sword and swung it about a bit. He then looked at it. It was made of bronze; the handle was the perfect size for his hand to wrap around. He also noticed that it had no crossguard; the blade and the hilt were directly connected. "That sword! I thought you would pick a bow. Why would you pick that thing?" Lucas exclaimed. Michael stared at him, feeling very confused. "I just felt drawn to it, why?" Lucas shook his head. "That is the sword that the traitor of this camp used. The damn Romans turned on us and planted a traitor in our camp. The traitor used that sword and killed three demi-gods with it. He dropped it when the leader of the Ares cabin, Clarisse, disarmed him and killed him! We threw the sword in here because we thought we might be able to melt it down and make something else but it won't melt. Nobody knows why." Michael looked at the sword that had killed three demi-gods and was sorely tempted to throw it away. But, for some reason he couldn't seem to let it go. It was probably the only weapon that really suited him and he did not want an uncomfortable weapon, especially if he was fighting another demi-god. "Come on, it's time for CTF."

Michael followed Lucas to a large forest where, what seemed like half the camp was standing. Lucas led Michael up to the front of the group and introduced him to a very pretty girl dressed in metal armor. "Hi, you must be Michael, I'm Roxanne. I'm a daughter of Hephaestus." Michael nearly laughed out loud. He thought that she would be a daughter of Aphrodite with her looks. "Um, I'm Michael; I'm a son of Apollo." She smiled at him and was about to say something when a loud horn blew. "Time to begin!" Lucas said. Michael drew his sword and felt everyone's eyes on him. Then, Roxanne let out a war cry and rushed forward, everyone else soon followed. Michael began to move forward when Lucas shouted "Michael, you defend our flag. We'll play offense." Michael shrugged and walked back to their flag. He waited there for about ten minutes, listening to the commotion of the battle ahead. Suddenly, two people on the other team rushed towards him. He held up his sword and walked forward to meet them head on. The first swung her sword at him but to his surprise, he had ducked. He smashed the flat of his sword against the leg of his attacker causing her to fall. He brought the hilt of his sword down on her head, knocking her unconscious. His second attacker used a spear and drove it towards him. He parried the attack and tried to get close enough to get in a hit but the demi-god jabbed at him causing him to move back. As his attacker prepared to charge, an idea formed in his head. He waited until the boy pointed his spear towards him and jabbed. Michael then spun his sword rapidly in a continuous circle. The spear head came off, then the wooden hilt began to break down as the sharp blade cut it to bits. When the blade reached the end, the boy smiled hopefully at Michael before Michael struck him on the head. Just as his opponent fell, Michael heard another horn, signaling the end of the game. They had won. Michael felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Behind him was a young, blonde-haired girl. Her eyes were puffy and red. She was looking at him with a pleading expression. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." She said, "Um, I saw how well you fought there and I was wondering if you would help me look for my boyfriend, Percy. He went missing four days ago. I think the Romans may have taken him. Please help me! I can't lose him. Not again!" Michael was about to say that he would be happy to help when his vision went black and he passed out.

So, what you guys think. Why has Michael passed out and what do you think is causing the Romans to turn on the Greeks. Tune in next time to The Ancient Wars.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. What you think of the last chapter? Hope you liked it. Anyway on with the chapter.

The Ancient Wars

Chapter 3: A fight with a Roman.

Michael began to dream. He was in a large room with two other people there. One of them was holding a sword to the others neck and smiling maliciously. He had short blonde hair and wore what looked like Roman Centurion armor. The other guy had messy, black hair and wore a tattered t-shirt. "Well, the mighty Percy Jackson falls to the might of Rome. You were in way over your head thinking you could defeat me. I won't kill you yet but I shall soon." Michael heard Percy scream in pain then the dream ended.

Michael woke with a start and looked at his surroundings. He was in a large cabin with about twenty other teens. One of them noticed that he was awake and walked over to him. "Hey, man good to finally see you awake. I'm Will, the counselor of the Apollo cabin." Michael looked at him then smiled and said "Hi, I'm Michael. Uh, what happened last night?" Will smiled and said, "You passed out man. It took three of us to get you into the cabin last night. You were mumbling in your sleep." Michael sighed and said, "Sorry about that. It's never happened to me before." Will smiled. "No problem man happens to every demi-god at least once. You'd be odd if it didn't happen." Michael immediately felt better after hearing that; he didn't want people to think he was a freak or something. He was about to reply when they heard a commotion outside. They ran out the door and looked at the growing crowd. Everyone was crowded around one person in particular Percy Jackson had come back to camp.

"Percy!" They heard one person in particular shout. Michael watched as Annabeth ran towards him, relief spread all over her face. Everyone smiled except for Michael. He had just had a dream in which Percy was at the mercy of the Romans. 'He must be a fake' Michael thought. His suspicions were confirmed because as soon as Annabeth hugged Percy, he had shrugged her off saying "Get away from me! You never bothered to look for me! You don't deserve me anymore. Reyna on the other hand has been looking for me and now we are a couple." A girl dressed in full Roman armor with a purple cape stepped out from behind Percy. He put his arm around her and started to walk off. Annabeth turned away sadly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Michael took one look at her and felt a surge of anger. He rushed at Percy and tackled him to the ground. He began punching him but in his rage he had forgotten about Reyna. She kicked him hard in the head and he fell off of Percy. Michael shot up and drew his sword. Reyna glared at him and said "Bring it on, big man." Michael was about to charge her when 'Percy' stood up and drew his sword. 'Looks like its two on one' Michael thought. Then, to his surprise a girl shot forward from the crowd and stopped beside him, her sword in her hands. "Thought I'd even up the numbers." She said to him. Michael smiled at her and faced 'Percy' again. He waited until Percy charged at him before taking action. He leapt into the air and brought the blade down towards Percy's head. Percy deflected it and tried to stab him. 'Perfect' Michael thought as a plan formed in his head. He sidestepped the deadly blade of the weapon and kicked Percy in the back of the leg, bringing him to his knees. Michael slashed at Percy's hand and knocked the sword away. Remembering the words from his dream he said "Well, well the mighty _**Roman **_falls to the might of the _**Greeks**_!" The imitation Percy looked stunned upon hearing his words and could only let out a scream before Michael stabbed him in the chest.

When he was sure the imitation was dead he looked over at the girl who had helped him, just in time to see her get stabbed in the gut by Reyna. Reyna's cocky smile vanished when she saw the look on Michael's face. She grabbed a small, round object from her belt and threw it to the ground. A large puff of smoke burst out and when it vanished she was gone. Michael sprinted forward to the injured girl and scooped her up bridal style. The two Stoll brothers let out a wolf whistle but he ignored them. He brought her to the Apollo cabin where Will gave her some strange medicine and told her to stay on the bed. Michael was about to go asleep when he noticed that he had laid her down on his bed. He shrugged and lay on the floor. Very quickly, he fell asleep.

Not gonna do anymore long author's notes anymore just gonna say 'Thanks for reading at the end of every chapter.' So thanks for reading.


End file.
